The act of rowing can be useful as a training tool for learning various skills such as how to operate a kayak, and for exercise purposes. Different types of devices have been proposed in the past that can simulate rowing machines, row boats, and the paddling motion associated with kayaking. However, these devices have inherent problems. For example, these devices are generally complex type machines, heavy to move, difficult to assemble, and expensive to the average consumer. Additionally, these devices are generally not suitable for rowing exercises that are needed for kayak type training. Also, these devices are not easy to use as simple exercise devices.
Various United States Patents have been proposed over the years for exercise training. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,318 to Phillips et al.; 5,314,396 to Parr; 5,354,251 to Sleamaker; 5,624,357 to Englehart et al.; 5,766,118 to Conner; 5,803,876 to Hickman; 5,910,073 to Conner; and 6,106,436 to Lundahl; and 6,328,677. However, for similar reasons presented above, none of these devices overcomes all of the problems with the prior art devices listed above.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to these problems.